It is known from European Patent No. EP 1 204 544 that a power storage may be provided in a vehicle for activation of restraint devices, providing the restraint devices with power even when there is an interruption in electric power supply, so their deployment may be ensured. An electrolytic capacitor is frequently used for this purpose.